Perry's Sleepy Mini Adventure
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: After getting no sleep, Perry is mistakenly diagnosed as sick and Candace much watch over him… For only a little while though.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: If you can find an OC here, then I own it. And the story too. After that, I don't own a thing._

_Author's Note: …Betcha didn't see this one coming, did ya'? Yeah, me, ERRP… Likes Phineas and Ferb. Well, I'm just full of surprises._

* * *

><p>After a long night of whispering ideas to Phineas- the kid didn't always come up with ideas on his own- Perry found himself facing a very strong dilemma.<p>

One called sleep deprivation.

_Ugh… Once I get downstairs I am making myself some decaf. _Perry thought as he slowly, even for him, waddled down the hall in harmless platypus form.

"C'mon Perry, you're laggin' this morning." Phineas said, scooping Perry up.

Perry just chirped at Phineas, too tired to figure out some way away from the boy.

_Maybe I can walk off with their mom's coffee when she's not looking. Hopefully, Candace- what the-_

Perry's normal glazed look quickly turned into one of confusion as Phineas and Ferb entered the kitchen. The boys, too, stopped and stared at the sight in front of them.

"I didn't know that the annual Dress Your Family up Like they're Frontiersmen Competition was today." Phineas spoke first.

It was true; their parents had dressed up like frontiersmen. And the costumes looked very, very authentic.

"Oh no, it's just Couple's Frontier Poetry Day in the park." Linda told them as she finished making fish-shaped pancakes.

"You boys are welcome to come with us. We've even got costumes in your sizes." Lawrence said, holding up the costumes.

The boys both stared in horror as Perry growled.

"Ah, no thanks. We've got big plans for today." Phineas said, putting Perry down.

Perry turned and tried to make his escape, only to run into the table leg.

The platypus stumbled back. When he stopped moving, he growled at the leg, like it had crossed some line.

"Oh oh, I don't think Perry's feeling well." Their dad said as he scooped Perry up, holding him up to his face.

Perry resisted the urge to glare at the man as he spoke to Perry in baby-talk.

Finally, he put Perry down, but as Perry started walking away, making sure to give the table lots of room, their dad spoke up again.

"Boys, I think Perry's got a bit of a cold. Would you two mind if your sister watched over him today? I know that you both are going to be very busy and all." He explained as Perry stopped cold.

_No, not Candace. Anything but that. She'll make me sit with her and Stacy while they talk about, _he shuddered, _Jeremy._

"See, he's even shivering." Their dad added, much to Perry's chagrin.

The boys looked at each other before shrugging. "Okay, but only if Candace doesn't mind." Phineas said.

"Now why would she? She loves Perry almost as much as she loves "trying to bust you two" and Jeremy." Their mom said.

* * *

><p>"But Mo-om!" Candace whined five minutes later. "I can't watch Perry! I'm busy!" She said, stomping her foot.<p>

Her mother gave her a flat look. "Let me guess: Busting the boys, hanging out with Stacy, and spending time with Jeremy are your plans for the day." She said.

Candace nodded. "Uh-huh, and- hey!" She protested as her mother handed her a blanket-wrapped Perry, who snored like a fleet of motorcycles. "But-"

"Candace, it's just for one day. Just keep him company and make sure he stays warm. Oh, and feed him soup. Lots and lots of soup." Her mom informed her before her parents said their goodbyes and left for the park.

"Oh." Candace growled as she tucked Perry into her arm like a football. "C'mon Perry, let's go to Stacy's house. I'm sure her mom will love this," Candace said, rolling her eyes as she went for the front door.

"Just don't embarrass me, okay Perry?" She asked, though she felt stupid immediately after because he was just a platypus.

* * *

><p>Perry rolled his eyes at Candace's orders as he overhead the boys.<p>

_Wait for it… _Perry thought, listening to the boys, well, Phineas, talk.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to be busy with all day today." Phineas said.

…_We're going to build a giant pogo stick that looks like a pencil. _Perry finished silently as Candace opened the door.

"We're going to build a giant pogo stick that looks like a pencil." Phineas finished with, just as Perry had suspected.

_Good luck with that. I have no idea how that will work. _Perry thought. _Now if only I can get away from Candace… Though this blanket it so-_

And with that, Perry fell asleep.

* * *

><p>…<em>They were everywhere. Billions of Doofenshmirtz clones, all of which more annoying than the last.<em>

_Perry kept using their own inventions against them, but they just kept coming._

_Would it ever end?_

"_Ahahaha. Now you'll never get away, Perry." Phineas appeared on a giant TV screen looking over Perry and the clones. "Ever. Ahahah. Ahahahaha. Ahahahahahaha!" Phineas cackled as Perry was caught off guard by that._

_His best friend… Was his worst enemy?_

_With a growl that had to be a platypus's version of, "Nooooooooo!", Perry fell to his knees._

_He was the worst spy in the world._

* * *

><p>"…And so then he said, "Candace, I love you. Marry me and, like, totally make me happy." And I said yes." Candace chattered away as Perry ran in his sleep, slowly breaking free of his blanket-shaped prison while the two friends sat on the couch in Stacy's living room.<p>

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Candace, while that was a very nice dream-"

"Wasn't it though?" Candace asked with a sigh, smiling. "If only it were real…"

Stacy shook her head. "I need new friends." She said.

The moment Stacy finished her sentence, Perry leapt up with a loud squeak, leaping onto to Candace and knocking her over.

"Whoa. Candace, are you okay?" Stacy asked, lifting the trembling Perry off of her.

Candace sat up, her eyes huge. "I'm fine. Thank God Jeremy didn't see-"

"Hi Candace!" Jeremy shouted, having spotted her through the window. "Are you okay?"

"AH! Jeremy!" Candace squeaked, falling off the couch.

Stacy looked at Candace as she still held Perry in her arms. "Thank you, Perry, for saving me from more talk about that dream." Stacy said, planting a kiss on Perry's head, before looking at Candace again. Perry rolled his eyes as Stacy shook her head, watching as Candace shut the curtains and then ran upstairs. "Yikes. Someone should switch her coffee to decaf. Or orange juice."

* * *

><p>"PHINEAS!" Candace screamed, barging into the house, Perry the football-platypus tucked under her arm again. "Your platypus humiliated me. TWICE!"<p>

Phineas and Ferb appeared from the backyard, a large pogo stick still in the works behind them.

"He was running is his sleep, then he knocked me over. In front of Jeremy!" Candace shrieked.

Phineas and Ferb exchanged looks. "Somehow I doubt that." Ferb said quietly.

"Well it happened, so take him!" She shouted, somehow hearing him, as she handed Perry to Phineas.

Phineas and Ferb exchanged surprised looks as Perry chirped and leapt out of Phineas' arms, heading for the stairs going to the second floor. "I wonder what really happened." Phineas said.

They contemplated that for a moment before shrugging and going back to the yard. "Okay, Isabella. Break out the chewing gum. We're going to need a lot more." Phineas said cryptically as Ferb shut the door.

* * *

><p>Perry sat just around the corner, finally able to think for himself for a moment.<p>

_Major Monogram probably has a mission lined up for me. Doofenshmirtz is probably waiting…_

He looked upstairs, thinking about the other option.

_I think I'll stay home today. Nothing like a nap to help a spy get back on his feet._

Turning, he went upstairs.

_Yeah, I got it good. _He thought. _Now if only I can convince the parents I'm healthy; then I'm all set._

Some days, Perry was the hero. Other days, Perry was a platypus.

_Today is just one of those days._

* * *

><p><em>And… Yeah. I just keep writing one more fic after another. Review if you want to.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I still only own the random OC's and the story. Nothing's changed since the last chapter._

_A/N: Funny thing: This was supposed to be a oneshot and nothing more, but I accidentally forgot to click the "complete" radio button and it became a twoshot. XD Ah well. Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted it. It means a lot to me. ^_^ This chapter has also__ put me over the 181,000 words mark! :D So... Less than 19,000 words to go before I reach my goal of 200,000 words. Thank God for mistakes! ^_^_

_Onward!_

* * *

><p><em>Stupid exhaustion. <em>Perry grumbled as he made his way to Phineas and Ferb's bedroom. _Just a… Few more… Ste…_

"PERRY!"

_Oh… Spaghetti. _Perry mentally groaned as Candace stomped over to the platypus. _Where's Doofenshmirtz when you need him?_

"Mom put me in charge of you today, and I'm not about to let her down, so c'mon you turquoise block of laziness, let's go back to Stacey's. I've got to hear about some dream she had… Ugh… Probably going to be something that's NOT interesting and certainly NOT going to be about Jeremy…"

_Oh corks… Why? _Perry silently cried as he struggled weakly while Candace tucked the platypus under her arm like she would a football.

"Phineas and Ferb better not do anything busting-worthy today." Candace said as she left the house, heading for the sidewalk. "I don't want to have to go to that stupid poetry thing that Mom's at since she left her phone at home."

As they passed one of their garbage cans, an alien wearing one of the hats indicating it worked with Perry peaked out, mumbling, "Fish sticks…"

Perry, who Candace held backwards, shook his head, signaling for the alien to hide.

Candace stopped and hummed suspiciously as the alien signed something at Perry. Just as Candace started turning, Perry resumed looking clueless and the alien ducked behind the garbage cans again.

"Huh, that's odd. I thought I heard something…" She said, studying the trashcan's curiously.

Perry just blinked as she shook her head. "Meh. Whatever."

_Whew, that was a close one. Just hope General Monogram doesn't get too angry. Hopefully, Doofenshmirtz is staying out of trouble for the day._

* * *

><p>Back at General Monogram's base of operations...<p>

"Sir," Carl said, "Agent, uhm..." He looked at the chart in his hand and found some indecipherable symbol in place of a letter. "Box with squiggle over it-"

"The bold box or the non-bold box?" General Monogram asked sharply.

"Um..." Carl looked at the chart again. "Non-bold."

"Good. Agent Bold Box is currently on vacation on Saturn and has strict orders not to contact me for another month. What does Agent Non-bold Box have to say?" The General asked while trying on various fake eyebrows.

"That Agent P is being held hostage." Carl said, startling the General into dropping the pair of eyebrows he was holding. It landed on his chin, giving him an odd looking beard.

After a moment of standing there, blinking in stunned silence, the general whipped around. "By who? Doofenshmirtz? I knew it!" His panicked rant kept Carl from answering as the General began pacing. "Call in agent Q, Circle With Diamond Next To It, Z, and O. They'll be in charge of the rescue op. Send Agent T to back-up Agent Non-bold Box. We're going to have to alert General Telegram about this too." He said, stopping to think.

"Um, sir, I think Agent Non-bold Box was mistaken." Carl said, crossing the room to stand near a bank of computers.

"What do you mean, Carl?" The general asked suspiciously-yet-curiously.

"This is video footage Agent Non-bold Box took of Agent P," Carl said, pressing a button which brought up the footage of Candace carrying Perry around. "That's, in case you don't remember her, Candace Flynn, sir. She's the sister of-"

"Right, right." The general said, cutting Carl off. "But what's she doing carrying Agent P around like he's a teacup poodle? Has he picked up on a lead about Doofenshmirtz's latest plan that Doofenshmirtz managed to keep secret from us? Clever Agent P." The general rambled as Carl sighed.

"Sir, according to this-" Carl started to say, on to get cut-off again.

"Make sure to send Agent P a gift basket for his hard work when he's done with this op." The general said, returning to his search for the perfect eyebrows. "Something with a new hat."

Carl sighed. "Why'd I ever take this job?" He muttered to himself. "Maybe I should've become a dentist like my mother suggested."

"Oops," the general said, ignoring Carl completely. "How'd this get here?" He said, referring to the eyebrow on his chin. "Hmm... This does make quite the fetching beard... Yes, I think I will keep it. I like changing up my looks every once in a while."

Carl cringed. "Yep, dentist." He said.

* * *

><p>While Carl questioned his career choices, Doofenshmirtz was doing something harmless for a change: Getting exercise.<p>

"See Norm, I told you I could go for a run without the help of technology! Now tell me which direction I should go in so that I avoid all those annoying joggers who are on their cell phones, blabbing away." Doofenshmirtz said, talking to Norm via a cell phone ear piece attachment.

_"Take a left at the third option of left, but do not take the fourth left. That leads straight into the river." _Norm explained.

"Why not go right?" Doofenshmirtz asked, very much annoyed. "It's so sunny to the left, and on the right it's so shady. And I don't mean in the suspicious way. I mean cool and dark and-"

_"That would not be a wise decision."_ Norm cut in with.

"Why not?" Doofenshmirtz asked, even more annoyed.

_"That leads into the park."_ Norm explained.

"And what's wrong with the park? Are there a lot of joggers there today?" Doofenshmirtz asked gruffly.

_"No, most definitely not. Actually, the trail you will be going on, and are on now, has more-"_

"Then why am I going that way? Honestly, Norm, some days you are just so useless." Doofenshmirtz said, heading straight into the park.

Within minutes, he found himself in a shady, quiet section of the park, no pesky joggers in sight.

"Ah. This is the life, Norm. Not a care, or jogger, to bother me." Doofenshmirtz said, which was quickly followed by: "Hey, hey what's that?"

_"What's what? I cannot see what you are seeing." _Norm commented over the ear piece.

"There's a bunch of idiots wearing costumes." Doofenshmirtz said as he jogged through Couple's Frontier Poetry Day, disturbing the atmosphere. Well, whatever atmosphere that could be created when people were reciting poems about wagons and cattle.

_"That must be Couple's Frontier Poetry Day, CFPD for short. Founded in-"_

"Don't care, Norm." Doofenshmirtz said in a sing-song voice.

Doofenshmirtz jogged through the event, annoying people, while couple's recited bad poetry. So bad, even Lawrence and Linda were appalled.

After five minutes of jogging through the event, Doofenshmirtz found himself growing weary and decided to rest for a moment, leaning against an odd tree.

"Y'know, Norm, this whole exercise thing is just so overrated. I mean, why would anyone want to continuously run in just random directions? I mean, it's not like they're getting chased or anything." He said, trying to get comfortable. "Boy, this tree is odd. It's furry and stinks!"

That's when he noticed a lot of people were staring at him.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused. "Is- is it my outfit or..." He looked to his left. Nothing there.

He then turned his head to the right and found himself looking a buffalo in the eye, the large, furry, bovine the "tree". "Oh."

* * *

><p>Not thirty seconds later, Doofenshmirtz was running out of the park, screaming, as a herd of angry buffalo's chased him. And a few gophers.<p>

"I take back what I said about running! It should only be used for impractical matters!" Doofenshmirtz yelled, once again proving that he had the worst luck in the world.

_"Told you that you shouldn't go to the park." _Was Norm's slightly-blunt response.

* * *

><p>When Doofenshmirtz was done outrunning the herd of angry buffalo's and gophers, he found himself walking down the same section of sidewalk as Perry. Not like he knew that though.<p>

"Whew. There's no joggers on their cell phones or angry buffalo's here." Doofenshmirtz said, walking down the calm, and for the most part, empty, sidewalk. "Why didn't you warn me about those buffalo?" He asked Norm, somehow having managed to keep his cell phone ear piece on through the entire sprint.

_"I didn't know about them."_ Norm explained.

Doofenshmirtz snorted. "Yeah right you didn't."

Meanwhile, coming up the block towards Doofenshmirtz, was Perry in clueless platypus mode.

_Finally! I escaped Candace. Thank God. _Perry thought. He had managed to vanish when Candace had returned to Stacey's only to dive into the rose bush in the front yard to hide from Jeremy. _Now I've just got to get home so that I can get to- DOOFENSHMIRTZ?_

The teal spy stopped and gawked in wide-eye horror as Doofenshmirtz power-walked down the sidewalk towards him.

"You know, Norm, I think I might actually take up power-walking instead of jogging. It's so much nicer." Doofenshmirtz said as he approached Perry, who decided to play it dumb again. "It doesn't make me feel quite as- Hold on, what's this?" Doofenshmirtz asked, stopping to kneel next to Perry.

_"I still can't see what you see." _Norm reminded him.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know that. I just encountered this adorable teal dog. Hello there boy, what's your name?" Doofenshmirtz asked Perry, who growled in response.

_"Did it answer you?" _Norm asked.

"Yes, it's name is- NO! Of course it didn't, Norm! It's a dog!" Doofenshmirtz yelled as he stood up, heading down the sidewalk once more.

Perry blinked in shock. _Well, that was-_

"PERRY!"

_Blast._

He was counting down the minutes to the end of the day when he could finally sleep in peace. Phineas could figure out his own ideas for a change.

* * *

><p>Much later in the day, after Phineas and Ferb finished their latest invention, Candace had returned home with Perry for the second time, and Lawrence and Linda had finished up Couple's Frontier Poetry Day in the park, the family gathered together around the table for a meal of fish sticks and corn bread. An odd choice, but Linda felt that they need more grains and protein in their diets.<p>

"So how was everyone's day?" Linda asked as the family ate. "Your father and I thoroughly enjoyed the poetry event in the park. It was peaceful. Nothing about "busting brothers" at all." She said, looking pointedly at Candace, who chuckled nervously and looked at her plate.

"Ferb and I enjoyed a relaxing day playing advanced tag with our friends." Phineas said, still not realizing that most kids didn't find building things as elaborate as what they built fun.

"We also planted a rose bush in the backyard." Ferb said quietly.

"Really? What color of roses?" Linda asked, smiling.

"Blue." Ferb said, not making eye contact yet not staring at his food. It was like he was staring at a space-time continuum that only he could see.

"Oh really?" Lawrence said, intrigued. "You know, when I was a boy, we had a blue rose bush in our backyard in England."

"I didn't know that, honey." Linda said, looking at her husband.

"Yes. We had it until I was about Candace's age, and then in a horrible accident involving a game of badminton my brother was playing with a friend, the bush vanished." He shook his head. "No idea where it went, it just... Vanished."

Everyone at the table stared at him as he shrugged and resumed eating.

"So, Candace, how'd platypus-sitting go today?" Linda asked, looking at Candace again. "Did he get better?"

Candace sighed. "Mo-om! How am I supposed to know if he got better?" She groused.

Linda shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Did he start acting like himself again?"

Candace shrugged as she poked at a fish stick with her fork. "If you mean randomly disappearing, then yeah. Stacey's mom said, anyway, that he just needed a nap. So I brought him home and I think that's what he did."

"That's great honey." Linda said.

"Aw, the little guy just needed a nap then. That's great to hear." Lawrence said with a smile.

Candace shrugged again. "Whatever." She muttered before stuffing a fish stick in her mouth and chewing.

The family was quiet for a few moments, just enjoying their time together, when something hit the boys that Phineas decided to say.

"Speaking of which: Where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>Unless you were listening for it, you'd never hear Perry's snoring coming from underneath Ferb's bed.<p>

The platypus was- finally- able to catch a few z's while the family ate.

He dreamt of happy things- of stopping Dr. Doofenshmirtz and swimming in lakes and, his favorite, eating from a bottomless bowl of macaroni and cheese.

Platypus's- who knew?

He smiled in his sleep as the night continued to go by.

Even in his sleep, he knew one thing was certain:

Mini adventures, ones that started by accident, were the best kind.

Like his sleepy, mini one.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's the end of that. ^_^ Will I ever write for Phineas and Ferb ever again? Maybe. Will this get updated again? No.<em>

_Reviews are always welcomed, but flames will have to be directed to my secretary, the Proto from Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness. ^_^ __Also, am I the only one who thinks Carl looks like a Roger? XD I kept switching his and Lawrence's name to Roger. Odd... o.O_


End file.
